Support Cannon
The Support Cannon is used by holding the (START and BACK buttons for the 360, START and SELECT buttons for PS3, G button for PC) when wielding any support weapon. However, the user cannot move and he can only use the weapon if at least one other player stands next to him and presses the "Support" button, supporters will then use the Shout emote to show that they are supporting. To use the support weapon the user has to have at least 2000 T-ENG. The same is said for any of the supporters. They must have at least 2000 T-ENG to support the player. Generally the more people supporting the user, the stronger the attack will be. When the Support Cannon is being fired, supporters will do a specific emote. 4 forms of Support weapon There are 4 different variations of the support weapon : *If the user of the support weapon doesn't meet any of the conditions below this paragraph, then he will fire a red concentrated laser. This attack is relatively weak compared to the other support weapon variations if he only has one supporter. The more people supporting, the stronger and longer the laser will be. Best used on targets that stay still as the user cannot move the weapon when firing. Supporters Emote: Left or Right Side A Pose *If the user of the support weapon is using a V Device as his support weapon, and that one supporting player has a heavy weapon, then the user will launch a huge ball of energy known as a supernova. This ball travels for awhile then explodes. This weapon has a blackhole effect on a VS. As it seems to pull it toward the ball. The more people supporting the bigger the ball will be. Best used on targets at midrange. So that they will be caught in the radius of the explosion. This variation is the strongest but hardest to use out of all variations. There are three levels of the Supernova. The more supporters there are (up to 3) the bigger and stronger the ball will be but it will move at a slower speed. The Supernova will do damage to an enemy even if the ball doesn't explode on that enemy. Supporters Emote: Leader Pose 1 *If the user of the support weapon has a Shield as his support weapon, and he has 2 supporters with Gun Swords, Gun Sword SP or Plasma Gun II, then the user will have a very long blue beam that will be swung like a sword from left to right. This attack is very powerful and easy to use. It can take a VS down in one hit. Also since it is swung from left to right it can take out enemies in a wide radius. This support weapon also has an incredibly long range. Supporters Emote: Left or Right Side B Pose *A fourth version of the support cannon has been found that initiates only if the user of the support weapon has an Injection Gun as his/her support weapon and has 2 supporters wielding any energy-based weapon (e.g. Energy Gun, Plasma Gun). The effect of this attack is the drainage of T-ENG within close proximity, and as the user of the support cannon swirls it around in a 360 degree motion, T-ENG is collected for team mates and him/herself, maxing out at 9999 (the closer the target the more T-ENG will be drained). However, this support attack only effects T-ENG and no harm has been shown on human targets, though it is alleged that Akrid and VS's can be damaged somehow. On a side note, once fired, the attack will in most cases have used up all the bullets in the injection guns, leaving you with only the ability to shoot the red laser of death at your foes, so use it wisely. Supporters Emote: Torso Roll Category:Lost Planet 2 Weapons